Regular Show Haikus
by Mordecai4ever
Summary: Everyone likes poetry right? Well I put 15 haikus into each chapter, all based on Regular Show! They cover lots of topics such as MxM, RxE, concepts of the episodes and other stuff! My first multi-chapter fic is going well! If you have any ideas for other haikus put them into reviews and they'll be featured next chapter! So R&R cause I've got the flu!(had to say it)
1. Chapter 1

**Everybody likes poetry right? My favourite type of poetry is haiku. And I like making weird haikus! So here are some Regular Show haikus!**

**1) The Concept of Regular Show  
**Mordecai, Rigby,  
Always slacking off and stuff,  
Benson yells at them.

**2) The Coffee Shop girls  
**Margaret, Eileen,  
We do not see much of them.  
Sometimes they aren't there. (**ok that was really crappy)**

**3) : The Regular Show bit  
**Fanfiction dot net  
Has Regular Show stories  
Some good, and some bad.

**4) Mordecai and Rigby write better poetry than me  
**I am bad at this,  
Mordecai and Rigby would  
Do so much better.

**5) The Concept of Yes Dude Yes  
**During 'Yes Dude yes'  
John gets a wooden leg and  
Mordecai's depressed. **(lol)**

**6) RxE  
**Rigby likes Eileen,  
But refuses to admit  
That he likes Eileen.

**7) Margaret's an idiot sometimes  
**Mordecai crushes  
On Margaret ev'ry day  
But she's not aware.

**8) The Concept of Guy's Night  
**On the latest ep  
Of Regular Show, Guy's Night,  
Pops drinks lots of milk.

**9) The Best thing on TV  
**Regular Show is  
Entertaining, amusing,  
And super funny.

**10) Joel doesn't know what he's missing out on  
**Joel refuses to  
Watch Regular Show because  
He thinks it sucks. Fail

**11) How Regular Show started: with drugs  
**RS started with  
2 in the AM/PM  
Which refers to drugs.

**12) Mordecai got owned and some weird shit happens  
**In the ep 'Bad Kiss'  
Mordecai kissed Margaret  
But he has bad breath

**13) A fail of epic proportions on my behalf  
**I love watching it  
I don't have Cartoon Network  
I watch on YouTube

**14) Another general concept of Regular Show  
**Mordecai, Rigby,  
They create lots of weird crap  
But they fix it all

**15) Mordecai and Margaret should go out  
**2 certain lovebirds  
Really should go out sometime  
It'd help them both

**So, did you like it? I'll be back soon with Chapter 2 and 15 more haikus. AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PUT THEM IN THE REVIEWS cause I'll put them into haikus. M4E, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! M4E here with Chapter 2 of Regular show Haikus, with 15 more entertaining poems! To Jessielover: Unless you can think of a decent plotline for The God of Faceplants and send it to me, I probably won't be doing it.**

**I'm home sick with the flu so I've got lots of time on my hands. Here we go!**

**1) How it works  
**Jump onto the couch  
Turn onto Cartoon Network  
Watch Regular Show

**2) The Concept of More Smarter  
**In ep 'More smarter'  
Rigby drinks some green stuff and  
More weird shit happens

**3) Screw Jeremy and Chad  
**Jeremy and Chad suck shit.  
So it's their fault when monsters  
Appear from the lake

**4) Muscle Man's gross**Muscle Man is gross  
Really, really, totally  
Super ultra gross.

**5) Regular Show pairs  
**Muscle Man, Starla,  
Mordecai and Margaret,  
Rigby and Eileen

**6) More Regular Show pairs  
**Audrey likes Benson,  
Skips' lover died years ago,  
But Pops is screwed up **(do you agree? Pops will never get anyone)**

**7) The Best Regular Show Fanfic  
**Who made the best fic?  
Futureauthor13 with  
**(It runs in the family duh)**

**8) Pointless  
**Count all the haikus  
This is number twenty-three  
Same age as Rigby **(and Mordecai but I couldn't fit that)**

**9) The Christmas special ain't at Christmas  
**The Christmas Special  
Isn't on at Christmas, but  
It is close enough

**10) Qwertyuiop  
**Mordecai, Rigby,  
Don't say qwertyuiop  
A monster will come **(qwertyuiop is 5 syllables. Count them: qwer-ty-u-i-op)**

**11) S3/S4?  
**Season Three's better  
Than Season Four. J.G.  
Must be out of plots

**12) The point of Regular Show  
**Sometimes the show just  
Really isn't regular,  
But that's the point right?

**13) BRING BACK REGULAR SHOW ON YOUTUBE  
**Cartoon Network have  
Cracked down hard on episodes  
of it on YouTube

**14) Their gradual relationship  
**Rigby and Eileen  
Have taken a while but soon  
They'll be together

**15) The last haiku  
**I've no ideas  
For what I could write about  
So I'll just write this. **(true dat)**

**Ok everyone! That's Ch.2 of my haikus done. Have you ever thought about how the brackets put together look like a 0? ()0()0. Sort of-ish. **

**Back soon with chapter 3 and more haikus! ANY IDEAS PUT THEM IN REVIEWS. Please.**


End file.
